


Nightlight

by miss_xip



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Character Death, Death, Dreams, Falling In Love, Kisses, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Near Death, Nightmares, Same-Sex Marriage, True Love, genuine love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: "Kurogane?" Fai calls, sitting up in their bed. Kurogane was nowhere in sight.Based on the song "Light in the Hallway" by Pentatonix.*Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	Nightlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youdidwinsodidi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youdidwinsodidi/gifts).



> This sucks, I did this in 32 minutes. I'll rewrite it later!

_Close your eyes, lay your head down_

_Now it's time to sleep_

_May you find great adventure_

_As you lie and dream_

_If you're scared of the darkness_

_I will calm your fear_

_There's a light in the hallway_

_So you know I'm here_

•••

Fai blinks himself into awareness, glancing up at the sun barely coming over the horizon. The open windows allow wind to flow through, the sheer curtains floating midair. He reaches over to the side of the bed next to him, expecting to feel-- "Kuro-sama?"

...only, Kurogane isn't there, nor are the sheets even warm.

"Kurogane?" He asks, sitting up in bed. He stretches his arms up over his head, looking around the room for his ninja. " _Kurogane_?" He calls once more.

Standing, he sees a small light shining under their bedroom door. "Kuro-puu?" He walks over to the large, looming decorative double doors.

Ever since they settled in Kurogane's home world, Tomoyo gave them a grand home in Suwa. The doorknobs themselves are pure gold.

On this door, the word

**_LIES_ **

is written.

He twists the knob gently, opening the door. The carvings in the frame seem to move of their own volition, startling him, but he knows they are just that.

Carvings.

 _What is that light?_ He thinks, only seeing another door ahead of him.

This door is slightly smaller, but it still gives off the aura of grandness. The word on this door is

**_GUILT._ **

Heopens that door as well, the silver knob shining as the light from underneath the door glows brighter.

"Kurogane? What is this? This isn't funny--"

There is a third door. It is a cream color with elaborate floral patterns carved on it. On this one, in bigger lettering than the rest, is the word

 ** _FEAR_**.

"Kurogane?" He shouts, seeing his ninja standing in front of that door. "Kurogane, what's going on?"

The darkness around them grows more ominous as Kurogane turns around, his red eyes staring into Fai's very being.

"Kuroga--"

The two doors behind him suddenly fly forward, one shooting out to his left, the other two his right. They both open, and chains fly out from them. They latch onto his arms and legs, yanking him up into the air.

A circle is carved out from around Kurogane's feet, and then he is standing on a platform, directly in front of him.

Kurogane's eyes were dead and narrowed at him, as though Fai were an enemy.

His ninja pulls a sword from its scabbard, discarding the latter.

"U-Um Kurogane--"

The sword is aimed at his heart, then pulled back.

"Kurogane...?"

The sword is raised by his mechanical arm, blood spilling from the corner of his mouth as three words are uttered out of that mouth, sending chills down his spine. "You killed me."

" _What_?"

The sword is swung, and he feels pain erupt all around his body.

•••

_Close your eyes, lay your head down_

_Now it's time to sleep_

_May you find great adventure_

_As you lie and dream_

_If you're scared of the darkness_

_I will calm your fear_

_There's a light in the hallway_

_So you know I'm here_

•••

He gasps audibly, flinging himself up from their pillows. "KUROGANE!" He screams loudly, "Kurogane!"

The elegant doors that haunted his dreams is shoved open, his ninja stepping through. "Fai!" He called, rushing back over to their bed and kneeling down beside the shaking blonde. "Fai, what's wrong?!"

"Kurogane, don't hate me... Kurogane..." sobs wrack his frame as he wraps his arms around himself.

Kurogane brushes Fai's bangs from his forehead. "Fai, what's wrong? What happened? I don't hate you, I could never hate you."

Blue eyes meet red, and Fai immediately throws his arms around Kurogane's shoulders.

"Kurogane... Kurogane, don't leave me, don't hate me, Kurogane...!"

The ninja pulls the mage close to him, a hand wrapping into blonde waves. "I don't hate you, I don't," he presses a kiss to Fai's neck. "I love you," Kurogane begins repeating over and over. "I love you, Fai. I love you."

"I love you, Kurogane," Fai hiccups. "I love you."

"Was it the nightmare again?"

Fai nods.

All was silent for a while until Kurogane says, "I love you. I love you so much, Fai. You are so beautiful, and you're funny. You are my light in the darkness. My nightlight, if you would. I love you so, so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Fai's eyes widen, and he pulls back from Kurogane a little. "What are you saying?"

"I'm asking... if you will marry me." Kurogane asks.

A bright smile forms on the blonde's face-- not at all fake-- completely genuine.

"As long as you'll have me."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe!


End file.
